I'll protect you
by kaje.setou
Summary: Kei tidak sengaja bertemu dengan adik kelas korban bully, lalu menyatakan akan melindungi adik kelasnya itu. Dan kalau memungkinkan, ia akan melakukan itu selamanya. [TsukkiYama slight TsukkiHina]
1. 1— encounter

Haikyuu!!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate

(Tsukki!Senpai x Yama!Kouhai slight TsukkiHina)

——

Kei menggoyang-goyangkan pulpennya, untuk beberapa saat terhanyut dalam lamunan. Ia tidak terlalu peduli saat guru matematika menjelaskan trigonometri. Lagipula ia sudah menguasai materi itu. Dan si guru pun hanya menjelaskan ulang kepada beberapa temannya yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

Mungkin temannya itu harus pergi ke bimbingan belajar. Kenyataan bahwa mereka akan segera menyelesaikan jenjang sekolah menengah atas dan menuju universitas harusnya mendorong orang-orang itu untuk lebih getol berusaha agar guru tidak perlu mengulang-ulang materi.

Kalau diulang begitu terus menerus, mau sampai mampus juga tidak ada habisnya materi yang harus mereka kejar, pikir Kei.

Ketika bel berbunyi, Kei menaruh alat tulisnya di meja. Membereskannya sebentar lalu melenggang keluar kelas untuk membeli jus stroberi karena tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

Sampai.

Kei sampai di koridor sepi, tempat _vending_ _machine_ yang tidak terjamah. Beberapa orang memang berlalu lalang, koridor ini berhubungan dengan taman. Namun, jarang ada orang yang nongkrong di sini. Mungkin lebih memilih kantin.

Si pirang--meski warna itu kelihatan lebih kalem dari Hinata Shoyo (teman sekelas Kei yang warna rambutnya seperti jeruk mandarin), memasukkan koin dan menekan tombol. Kemudian keluarlah jus yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya.

Sedotan terapit di kedua belah bibirnya, Kei menyesap jus. Ah, sungguh siang hari yang panas. Helaan napas terdengar setelahnya.

Kei menengok ke arah taman, mungkin mencari angin segar tidak buruk. Tungkainya melangkah, tidak sampai keluar koridor, hanya di perbatasan antara lantai gedung dan aspal taman.

Dan, tentu itu bukan hal buruk.

"To-tolong!" Suara itu mencicit seperti tikus yang terjepit. Tepat di depannya--meski agak menyerong sedikit sehingga sejak tadi Kei menengok dari dalam koridor; ia tidak menyadarinya, dua orang berbadan besar mengapit satu orang yang fisiknya ringkih. Oh, sungguh hiburan gratis dengan aksi klise yang sering ada di drama-drama televisi.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu, jadi serahkan uang jajanmu pada kami!"

Sepertinya anak kelas satu yang tidak beruntung, Kei mencoba melengos. Tidak sampai membiarkan dirinya terlibat dengan orang-orang itu. Hanya saja, mata mereka sudah bertemu. Matanya dan mata anak yang jadi bahan bully itu.

Kei bisa melihat tatapan memohon dari pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih pendek darinya itu. Bahkan dari sini ia bisa melihat bintik-bintik di wajah si pemuda, seperti bintang.

Lantas hatinya tergerak dan sebisa mungkin otaknya menolak.

Tiga detik berjalan terasa lambat, pengendalian otaknya sudah musnah entah kemana. Kei meremas karton jus lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah kemudian menghampiri dua orang berbadan besar, tapi lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tidak berteriak, si surai kuning berantakan itu mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah, cukup dalam.

Menengok, dua pemuda itu sepertinya hanya orang bodoh lainnya yang pamer fisik. Padahal Kei yakin sekali diajak adu jotos juga kalah duluan.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sadar tidak? Kau mengganggu pesta kami!" Suara salah satu pemuda yang sok berandalan terdengar dibuat-buat. Ada celah di sana, Kei bisa mendengar getaran di suara itu. Terima kasih pada pendengarannya yang cukup tajam.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Dan sepertinya keberadaan kalian di sini menganggu penglihatan, terlihat seperti sampah."

Kerah kemeja Kei ditarik. Tentu saja siapa pun yang mendengar itu pasti marah. Lantas Kei melingkupi pergelangan tangan pemuda yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus _bully_ ini dengan tangannya. Erat, sampai dirasa darah si pemuda itu tidak mengalir, nadinya berdetak dengan lemah. Kei sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi terpaksa. Orang seperti ini tidak puas jika tidak dikalahkan.

"Argh!" Mencoba melepas tangannya, si pemuda mengerang kesakitan. Kei terbahak setelahnya.

"Oh, _gomen_. Padahal aku hanya menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu. Tak kusangka sesakit itu." Nada jenaka begitu jelas terselip dalam ucapan Kei. Kemudian seringaian tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Yang satu memberi sinyal ke temannya untuk lari. Pandangannya seakan berkata bahwa 'orang ini berbahaya' kemudian seperti orang tolol, mereka terbirit.

Kei menatap lagi si pemuda yang menjadi korban. Ia menghela napas.

"Lain kali jangan hanya mengandalkan pertolongan orang. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Anggukan, pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Kemudian jatuh terduduk, mungkin lututnya sudah melunak seperti jeli karena ketakutan.

Kei menghela napas. Astaga, mau merepotkan dirinya sampai bagaimana lagi orang ini?

"Te-terima kasih _Senpai_!" Ujar si pemuda. Kei sepertinya sedikit menganggap bahwa pemuda di depannya ini cukup manis saat memanggil dirinya _'senpai_ '.

Ditepisnya pikiran itu, Kei kemudian berjongkok. Tumben sekali ia sampai repot-repot melakukan hal seperti menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Namamu siapa?" Bukan berarti Kei ingin mengenal lebih jauh, hanya saja ia ingin tahu siapa nama pecundang satu ini.

"E-eh? Yamaguchi Tadashi..." Surai pemuda itu hitam. Kei menggumamkan nama itu. Tadashi ya? Tadashi.

Nama yang lucu.

"Yamaguchi, jangan mau tertindas terus. Masa sekolahmu masih panjang."

Kei bangkit dan berbalik. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan taman tempat pertemuan dirinya dan korban _bully_.

Bel berbunyi lagi.

Terdengar suara langkah, lebih tepatnya seperti orang berlari. Kei baru saja masuk koridor dan sepertinya Tadashi mengejarnya.

"Ano! Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa, ugh Senpai?"

"Tsukishima Kei." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, ugh terima--"

'Bruk'

"Oi, oi! Yamaguchi?"

——

Kei membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Jam pelajaran terakhir adalah sejarah. Bolos sekali-sekali tidak apa, 'kan?

Dirinya masih di UKS sekarang. Nyatanya Tadashi ini merepotkan Kei lagi dan Kei pun rela direpotkan. Mungkin si pirang sedang kesambet.

Si pemilik wajah berbintik seperti konstelasi bintang--menurut Kei, menderita anemia. Sungguh malang, jadi bahan _bully_ dan juga terjangkit penyakit darah rendah adalah sesuatu yang buruk--setidaknya menurut Kei.

Kei mengeluarkan ponselnya, ada pesan masuk sepertinya satu jam yang lalu. Namun dirinya belum sempat membalas.

 _From : Hinata Shoyo_

 _Sub : Kemana?!_

 _Oi! Tsukishima kau kemana?! Ini sudah jam guru sejarah yang galak itu, bisa-bisanya kau bolos!_

Si pirang menyeringai. Temannya yang mirip jeruk mandarin ini ternyata peduli juga dengannya.

 _To : Hinata Shoyo_

 _Sub : Berisik_

 _Aku juga tahu, memangnya aku pelupa sepertimu. Ah, atau kau khawatir denganku, ya?_

 _Aku sedang di UKS, ada adik kelas yang tiba-tiba pingsan tadi. Karena aku baik, jadi kutolong._

Mungkin Shoyo langsung muntah karena tidak biasanya Kei menjawab seperti itu. Biarkan saja, sekali-kali Kei membalasnya tidak singkat-singkat. Ingatkan Kei untuk tidak membalas pesan temannya itu jika dia membalas lagi karena rasanya Kei sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kuota kalimatnya dalam sehari.

"Ugh,"

Kei menoleh, memastikan apakah adik kelasnya itu baik-baik saja dalam diamnya. Ini semua karena penjaga UKS pergi dan meminta tolong untuk memberikan penjagaan pada Tadashi.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kei. Bukan berniat basa-basi, tapi memang benar-benar memastikan adik kelasnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Su-sudah." Pipi Tadashi agak merona meski sedikit. Entah kenapa Kei merasa jantungnya seperti dihantam. "Et-etto, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, _Senpai."_

Sebenarnya Kei agak risih dipanggil begitu, tapi terlalu malas untuk protes.

"Kau kelas berapa memangnya?" Kei bertanya, siapa tahu dugaannya kalau Tadashi anak kelas satu salah.

"Aku kelas dua, hehe. Dan tadi itu adalah anak yang berbeda kelas denganku." Tadashi meringis ketika kepalanya sakit lagi.

"Oh."

Kei ber-oh ria. Membiarkan itu menjadi jawaban terakhirnya lalu mereka berdua terombang-ambing dalam kesunyian.

Bel berbunyi, kali ini diiringi sorak sorai. Tanda bahwa mereka sudah boleh pulang dari sekolah.

Kei belum mengambil tasnya dari kelas. Mungkin kalau Shoyo peka sedikit, si boncel itu bisa mengantarkan tasnya ke sini.

"Kau mau pulang?" Kei kembali membuka pembicaraan yang terputus karenanya tadi.

"Mungkin nanti, kepalaku masih pusing." Tadashi kedengaran seperti berkelit, padahal memang sakit sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku temani."

 _Shit, apa yang kukatakan tadi?_

Kei merasa jadi bodoh. Harusnya tidak ada di kamusnya rasa empati itu. Kenapa sekarang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Tidak usah, _Senpai._ Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Hari ini aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu."

 _Nah, itu kau sadar._ Dalam batin Kei merutuk, tapi toh dirinya bersikap kebalikannya.

Kei menoleh ke arah tembok UKS. Mencari kata-kata yang bagus sebagai alibi.

"Aku diberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu. Nanti aku bisa dimarahi penjaga UKS." Tuturnya, tidak sama sekali menatap Tadashi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang juga."

"Eh?!"

"Kau tuli, ya? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Yamaguchi."

Dan Kei merasa ia bodoh. Sama dengan teman-temannya yang berulang kali bertanya tentang materi trigonometri.

 _Padahal baru pertama kali ketemu, kenapa aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya?_

 **-to be continue-**

Hello! Kali ini saya mencoba menulis multichapter, mohon bantuannya /bow/

Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada readers yang mengetuk tombol fav dan mengetik review untuk saya.

Yang mendorong saya untuk membuat fanfiksi ini adalah kalian! Silakan dinikmati dan semoga kalian suka.

Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo(s) dan kesalahan dalam penempatan kata. Saya mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menghadirkan tokoh Kei dan Tadashi.


	2. 2— a progress

Kei mengerjap, memutar lagi kronologi yang bermain dalam kepalanya.

 _Kenapa anak ini ada di sini?_ Kei membatin.

Yamaguchi tergelak manis, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

 _"Ohayo!_ Senpai!!"

Oh, Kei tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

(Kejadian ini berlangsung sehari setelah Kei menyelamatkan Tadashi)

——

Haikyuu!!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate

(saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini selain kenikmatan batin)

——

Sudah seminggu atau lebih insiden penyelamatan Tadashi terlewatkan. Kei tidak pernah merasa bersyukur bisa menolong orang, tapi toh kali ini ia merasakannya. Bersyukur karena dipertemukan orang semanis Tadashi.

Sejak kapan, ya? Kei merasa murah, tentu saja. Hanya dengan senyuman dan tingkah Tadashi, hatinya bisa senang sendiri.

Biar begitu, dirinya tidak pernah sekali pun memainkan lisannya dalam perasaan ini. Ia hanya bisa melakukan apa pun yang mungkin bisa membantu Tadashi. Kedekatannya pun tidak seintens itu.

Kantin kelihatan ramai, biar begitu Kei menghantam hiruk pikuk siswa yang ada di depannya.

Tumben Shoyo membawa bekal, jadi pemuda bersurai ngejreng itu tidak ke kantin. Alhasil Kei musti berdesakan di pusat keramaian sekolah kalau sedang istirahat satu ini.

Matanya menelisik menu yang ada di etalase. Desak-desakannya belum berhenti, tentu saja. Malah makin ramai.

 _Bruk_

Sesosok tubuh menabrak dadanya. Untuk ukuran seorang murid menengah atas, Kei tidaklah pendek. Apalagi jika disandingkan dengan Shoyo.

Ah, surai hitam ini sepertinya tidak asing, agaknya ia pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

Pemuda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, tubuh ringkihnya menghimpit Kei karena dia pun tertubruk oleh yang lainnya.

 _Tadashi, ya?_ Kei menggumam dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Tadashi, tepatnya pada lingkar bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu.

Kei tidak bermaksud apa pun. Sekali-kali ia bersikap baik, hitung hitung menebus kesalahan karena menghina Shoyo yang boncel dan mengecap Bokuto--teman sepermainannya dari SMA lain, sebagai orang tolol.

Tadashi, begitu direngkuh mendongak. Ekspresinya kaget, kemudian menunduk dalam. Kei tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sekarang, yang jelas telinga Tadashi merah.

" _Senpai?"_

Kei diam, tidak banyak bicara. Sampai antrian mulai lengang, Kei baru melepaskan rengkuhannya dan berjalan menjauhi Tadashi. Toh, sia-sia. Si surai hitam tetap mengikutinya.

"Kau makan di kantin _Senpai?"_

 _Senpai, senpai. Aneh juga kalau dipanggil begitu terus._

"Tidak setiap hari." Kei membeli roti isi, tidak sedang ingin makan nasi dan susu stroberi. Kiranya itu cukup untuk mengganjal perut.

Mereka duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia di kantin. Kei dengan khidmat mulai memakan makanannya.

" _Senpai,_ apa sekarang sedang sibuk ujian?" tanya Tadashi, sebenarnya hanya strategi untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

"Ya, begitu. Kami sedang menghadapi bimbingan karir." Si pirang tidak melirik lawan bicaranya, masih fokus dengan makanan.

Tadashi menggembungkan wajahnya, sayang sekali Kei tidak melihat hal itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya." Tadashi terkekeh pelan. Kalau sudah di depan makanan, kakak kelasnya ini begitu serius ternyata.

"Tidak juga. Sedikit menghormati saja karena makanan ini bisa mengisi energi." Jawaban yang konyol, mau tak mau Kei terkekeh juga.

Kemudian mereka berlanjut mengobrol masalah festival seni tahunan sekolah, topik ini hanya sebentar dibahas, lalu dilanjut dengan obrolan random keduanya. Kei akhirnya tahu kalau Tadashi menyukai band rock biarpun tampangnya manis begitu. Salah satu yang disukainya adalah _Coldplay._ Jujur Kei juga menyukainya. Kei juga akhirnya tahu ketertarikan yang lebih muda pada kentang goreng. Pantas saja kentang goreng di nampan Tadashi lumayan banyak.

"Jangan panggil aku _Senpai_ kalau bisa, terlalu kaku." Kei berkomentar setelah menyesap habis susu di kartonnya.

"Lalu apa?" Tadashi memiringkan kepalanya.

 _Oh, God what kind of test is this?_

Sedikit mengesampingkan kelucuan Tadashi, Kei berpikir sebentar.

"Terserah, asal jangan _Senpai_ saja."

" _Jaa,_ kalau begitu, Tsukki?"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Pelipis ditekuk menghasilkan kernyitan, Kei mendesis.

"Katanya terserah?" Tadashi tersenyum.

"Cih, baiklah."

"KEEIII!"

 _Bruk_

Shoyo menubruk pemuda pirang itu. Iya, Shoyo yang rambutnya seperti jeruk mandarin itu. Sepertinya dia mencoba ganggu-ganggu acara uhuk-pendekatan-uhuk Kei.

"Mau apa kau kemari, _Chibi?"_ Kei menoleh malas dan disambut oleh wajah masam Shoyo.

Tadashi sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kei, sumpah buku fisika ketinggalan! Pokoknya kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas!"

"Apa-apaan? Datang-datang minta diajarin. Enggak gratis kau tahu?" Kei mendorong Shoyo menjauh dan si oranye nampaknya tersinggung.

"Nanti kubawakan _red velvet,_ deh!" Shoyo memelas membuat Kei memutar mata malas.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Dengan seenak perutnya, Shoyo menarik sang pemuda untuk ke kelas. Namun, terhenti sejenak ketika matanya melihat eksistensi seseorang.

"Ah! Kau adik kelasnya Kei, ya? Duh, kupinjam dulu ya."

"Iya, ugh. Tsukishima _-Senpai_ mau pulang bersama?"

"Lihat nanti, oke--OI! Shoyo, jangan menarik blazerku, Bodoh!"

Kei menghilang, yang ada tinggal bayang. Tadashi menatap nanar karton susu yang teremas setengah.

 _"Siapa ya tadi? Apa sahabatnya? Atau lebih buruk... Jangan-jangan kekasihnya?"_

——

Tadashi tidak berolahraga. Bisa-bisa penyakit darah rendahnya kambuh, minimal ia harus mengonsumsi banyak vitamin sebelum kembali pada kegiatan harian normal.

Sudah seminggu, tapi Tadashi belum bisa sembuh juga.

Gimnasium terlihat ramai, sepertinya karena memang ada kelas lain ikut olahraga pada jam kelasnya kali ini.

Tadashi termangu di bangku penonton sambil melihat gerak gerik teman-temannya.

 _"Ah! itu_ Senpai!" Pekikan dalam hati untung tidak sampai terucap keluar.

Matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sosok jangkung yang sedang membawa bola basket menuju ring lawan. Dengan mudah melakukan _dunk_ dan melakukan serangan kilat setelahnya.

Tadashi bertepuk tangan ria, lalu terlihat gugup dengan sikapnya sendiri. Kemudian ia terdiam, kelihatan kikuk dan kembali menonton dalam sunyi.

Suara decitan, sorak sorai dari anak kelas tiga memenuhi gimnasium.

Banyak sekali yang menatap Kei terkagum-kagum. Bukan hanya dirinya. Beberapa perempuan kadang menatapnya lapar, Tadashi pernah jalan di koridor dengan Kei dan betul-betul merasakan hawa lapar gadis-gadis muda.

 _Andai saja Tadashi tidak sakit pada tahun pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar, ia bisa seangkatan dengan Kei._

Tadashi masih mengikuti gerakan Kei. Peluit ditiup sesaat kemudian, pertanda waktu habis. Si surai hitam bisa melihat timnya Kei menang. Kei meringis dan terlihat menggerutu saat rambutnya diacak habis.

Tadashi sedikit kaget saat mata Kei mendapati matanya yang sedang mengikuti gerakan si pirang.

Senyuman yang simetris begitu tipis dilayangkan Kei. Tadashi hanya bisa menahan napas.

Ah, itu lagi. Siapa namanya tadi? Shoyo, ya?

Tadashi kembali hanya melihat, betapa bercandaan mereka sangat lucu sekali. Shoyo dan Kei bagai minyak dan air sekali lihat. Tidak akan pernah menyatu.

Namun, kalau sudah begini terlihat akur juga ya?

 _Ah, kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing?_

——

 **"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"**

Kei menyeka keringatnya yang tergelincir dari pelipis. Buliran itu hampir turun dan meresap ke bajunya yang sudah penuh keringat. Sungguh pelajaran olahraga di jam terakhir adalah yang terburuk. Kelelahan menyapanya, ditambah pulang harus berjalan kaki.

"T-tidak, kok." Tadashi menggeleng pelan. Perlahan mengeluarkan sebotol isotonik dari tas, Kei menaikkan alisnya.

"Buatku?" Tanya Kei saat Tadashi menyodorkan botol itu. Tadashi mengangguk mantap.

"Kau kelihatan kelelahan sekali tadi, kupikir kau akan minum. Sepertinya kau belum membelinya tadi, jadi kubelikan."

"Wow, adik kelas yang perhatian. Mau kuberi apa untuk hadiah?" Satu sudut bibir Kei naik. Duh, Tadashi agak membenci hal ini, dia jadi kaku sekarang.

Tadashi menggeleng mantap kali ini.

"Tidak ada, cukup antar aku sampai ke rumah saja."

"Memang duluan sampai rumahmu daripada rumahku, bukannya dari kemarin begitu?" Sarkasme terlontar dari bibir asam asin Tsukishima Kei.

" _Gomen,_ Tsukki!" Serunya tanpa ada ekspresi bersalah.

"Apa-apaan itu? Berisik kau tahu."

Kekehan lolos dengan lancar dari mulut Tadashi. Kei mendecih, tapi kemudian menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum meski tipis sekali. Hampir tak terlihat.

Tadashi berhenti dan mematut dirinya di depan pagar rumah, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kei, agak mendongak mengingat dirinya lebih pendek dari si pirang.

"Terima kasih, Tsukki!"

Kei menatap Tadashi dengan wajah yang sulit terdefinisikan. Telapak tangannya ditaruh di kening Tadashi.

 _Cup._

Kecupan dilayangkan Kei ke kening Tadashi yang terhalang oleh tangannya--Kei nyatanya hanya mengecup punggung tangannya yang berada di kening Tadashi.

"Terima kasih juga minumannya." Sembari menggoyangkan botol kosong Kei berujar dengan lancar. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia melempar botol itu ke tempat sampah. Si pirang berbalik, memasukkan tangan ke saku dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

 _Apa maksudnya yang tadi?_

 **-to be continue-**

 **Update kilat, semoga kalian suka(?)**


	3. 2-5— rain and cat

**_"You were alone, left out in the cold_**

 ** _Clinging to the ruin of your broken home_**

 ** _You were falling and lonely, cry out:_**

 ** _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?"_**

 ** _—Vancouver Sleep Clinic - Someone to Stay_**

"Kei, kau lihat bukuku? Yang sampulnya warna hijau itu?" Tsukishima Akiteru—Kakak biologis yang hampir tidak diaku oleh Kei, mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

 _Demi Tuhan, ini masih pukul lima pagi._

Entah apa yang ada di kepala kakaknya itu sampai pagi-pagi menganggu tidur indahnya. Ingatkan sekali lagi kalau ini hari libur.

"Keii!"

"Apa?" Kei menjawab dengan malas. Bangun dari tidur dengan malas juga. Sialan memang, rencana ingin tidur sampai pukul tujuh jadi batal karena Akiteru.

"Bukuku."

"Lagipula kenapa cari di sini? Ini kamarku." Kei jengah juga dengan kebiasaan kakaknya ini; ceroboh.

"Kemarin saat main di kamarmu, aku lupa tidak membawanya balik."

Helaan napas mengakhiri percakapan singkat kakak-adik itu. Kei dengan telaten mencoba mencari buku itu, sebelumnya memakai kacamatanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Terang saja tidak ketemu dari tadi, bukunya ada di kolong tempat tidur. Kei melempar buku itu; ditangkap oleh Akiteru, beruntung reaksi yang diberikan sangat tanggap.

"Trims! Oh, aku ada acara dengan temanku hari ini. Mau titip sesuatu?" Akiteru bersiap untuk keluar kamar Kei, sedang Kei kembali bergumul dengan selimut. Ditaruhnya kacamatanya lagi, matanya mulai terpejam.

"Kue stroberi."

"Sudah kuduga." Akiteru terkekeh pelan, kemudian pamit untuk pergi keluar. Kei hanya menanggapi dengan dehaman malas.

——

Haikyuu!!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate

——

Dari pagi hujan mengguyur Miyagi.

Kei bisa merasakan buku-buku jarinya mulai dingin dan kaku. Padahal penghangat sudah dinyalakan, tetap saja dingin itu tidak mau minggat.

Ia sendirian di rumah. Akiteru ada acara dan ibunya sepertinya pergi arisan atau ke pasar? Kei tidak terlalu mendengarkan tadi.

Si pirang mengecek ponselnya, sekalian menyetel lagu. Kei iseng melihat kotak masuk, tapi tidak ada pesan dari siapapun.

 _Siapa juga yang kuharapkan untuk mengirimiku pesan?_

Alunan musik kemudian memasuki telinga. Membelai diri yang kemudian tunduk pada kemalasan. Dingin yang perlahan terusir kehangatan ruang membuat Kei semakin merasakan kembali kantuknya.

Hujan ya, hujan.

Kemudian suara pesan masuk terdengar. Kei mengutuk siapa pun itu. Tambah mengutuk dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saat tahu yang mengiriminya pesan adalah Hinata Shoyo.

 **From : Hinata Shoyo**

 **Sub : -**

 **Kei! Sepertinya ini tidak penting sih, siapa tahu kau mau mengetahui hal ini**.

 **Tadi aku bersama Suga-san membeli sepatu baru dan tak sengaja melihat adik kelas yang makan denganmu di kantin hujan-hujanan di jalan! Dia tidak memakai payung, hujannya deras aku saja masih berteduh di toko. Aku hanya takut saja, bukannya dia yang kau antar ke UKS itu ya?**

Kei menatap layar ponsel begitu lama. Ia meremat ponselnya. Hatinya mulai bergemuruh tak jelas. _Untuk apa Tadashi melakukan hal itu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya?_ Kei untuk beberapa saat memilih untuk berpikir.

Lama, sampai ia menyadari tidak akan mendapat jawaban sedikit pun. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Yamaguchi Tadashi dan berusaha mencari tahu akan hal yang masih samar tentang adik kelasnya itu sama seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Kei memakai mantelnya, kacamatanya diambil sekali sambar.

 **Dialing Hinata Shoyo**

Kei membersihkan dan memakai kacamatanya sembari menunggu nada monoton berganti menjadi teriakan Hinata Shoyo. Tidak lupa menaruh jarak pada speaker ponselnya.

"Shoyo."

 _"Beritahu aku tempat kau melihat Yamaguchi_."

——

Tsukishima Kei benci hujan.

Bukan karena apapun, ia tidak melankolis. Hanya saja ia benci bagaimana waktu menjadi lebih lamban. Bagaimana orang-orang kesusahan dan menata waktunya ketika mereka tidak bisa menerjang kiriman air dari langit serta genangan yang merembes ke sepatunya dan membuat sepatunya basah. Ia hanya tidak suka itu.

Masih bertahan dengan payungnya, mata Kei menelisik ke setiap sudut. Setiap jalan kecil (atau gang) yang dilewatinya, setiap tempat yang luput dari pandangan orang lain.

Tetap tidak bisa ia temukan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Demi hujan yang sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa Kei rela keluar hanya untuk sekadar melihat keadaan Tadashi? Sungguh seperti cerita roman. Kei berhasil menjadikan dirinya protagonis di kisah itu.

Netra coklat hangatnya membulat ketika terlihat sudah orang yang dicarinya.

Kei baru saja sampai di taman dan Tadashi ada di sana. Seperti sangat mencintai hujan dan tidak mempermasalahkan betapa basah tubuh ringkihnya itu.

Si pirang memikirkan apa alibi yang tepat untuk mendekat, tapi tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Namun, tetap saja ia mendekati tubuh itu—yang sedang memeluk lutut yang tertekuk.

Kei masih berdiri, memajukan payungnya. Membiarkan hujan mengguyur dirinya dan menjadikan dirinya sama basah dengan Tadashi.

Sekali lagi, **Tsukishima Kei benci hujan**.

Tadashi mendongak, mendapati ada payung di atas kepalanya; mendapati dirinya yang berhenti ditusuk-tusuk oleh rintik hujan.

"T-tsukki?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yamaguchi?"

Tadashi menggeleng pelan. Membiarkan ilusi yang membekapnya hilang. Ilusi yang membawa seorang Tsukishima Kei ke hadapannya sekarang. Tadashi membuang pandangannya dari si pemuda jangkung itu.

"Yamaguchi?"

Kei berpindah untuk berdiri di depan Tadashi, sedikit menundukkan diri.

"Kau dingin sekali." Kei mengusap pipi yang dinginnya seperti es itu.

Yamaguchi berjengit, _bukan hanya bayangan, ini Tsukki, ini memang dia._

 ** _"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah."_**

——

Kei memasang penghangat ruangan. Ramen yang dimasaknya mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul. Tadashi membesut hidungnya yang berlendir akibat terlalu lama memerangkap diri di dalam hujan.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begitu?" Kei menaruh teh hangat di samping mangkuk ramen yang dibuatnya. Tadashi terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mengubur kucingku yang mati."

Kei hampir mengeluarkan tawa dan meledek pemuda di depannya habis-habisan kalau tidak melihat wajah Tadashi memerah dan hampir menangis. Kei tidak tahu Yamaguchi Tadashi sesentimental ini. Padahal hanya kucing dan ini suatu hal remeh bagi Kei, tapi tidak untuk Tadashi.

"Dua tahun aku bersamanya dan... Dan dia meninggalkanku duluan."

Kei mendecih pelan. "Demi Tuhan, ia hanya kucing Yamaguchi."

"Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal kucing yang selalu menemanimu _Senpai!"_ Tadashi sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, pemuda itu menunduk dalam.

Kei menatap Tadashi lurus-lurus. Tidak mempermasalahkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Apapun itu, kau harus makan."

Tadashi menuruti perintah kakak kelasnya itu. Ia memakan ramen perlahan. Kei memperhatikan setiap detailnya, sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya dengan malas di bangku.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Tsukki?"

"Tidak, bersama orang tua dan kakakku. Mereka sedang keluar sekarang." Kei menjawab seadanya.

"Ano—kau tahu darimana aku ada di taman?"

Bahu Kei sedikit menunjukkan kejut samar. Hanya sebentar dan ia kembali normal.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu, lewat taman dan menemukan seseorang sedang memeluk lutut dalam hujan. Kukira orang itu sudah mati." Dusta meluncur begitu halus dengan nada meyakinkan. Tanpa getar kebohongan, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Tadashi merengut, kali ini Kei melihat langsung kejadian itu.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Rasanya kucing itu selalu menemaniku."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman?" Kei mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak, ugh."

"Lalu aku kau anggap apa?" Kei menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Penasaran dengan reaksi Tadashi.

"Kau..." Tadashi menjeda perkataannya. "Kau kakak kelasku?"

"Jadi hanya sebatas itu, ya?" Kei mendesah kecewa—seperti berpura-pura. Dan kalimat itu terdengar sangat-tidak-Tsukishima Kei.

"Mu-mungkin?" Tadashi terkekeh kaku. Kei tidak menanggapi.

Si pirang bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di belakang bangku Tadashi kemudian membalikkan bangkunya.

Kei mengungkung tubuh itu; tangannya di taruh di kedua sisi bangku.

Sesaat kemudian, Kei membiarkan satu tangannya menutup kedua mata Tadashi.

"Bayangkan kau melihat kucingmu, katakan selamat tinggal padanya."

Kei berbisik tepat di telinga Tadashi.

Tadashi menggigit bibirnya, menahan sedikit emosi yang tercipta. Air mata terjun bebas di pipinya. Kei berlutut, satu tangannya yang bebas mengusap pipi Tadashi.

"Kuanggap kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Dan sekarang aku akan menggantikan kucing itu untuk menemanimu."

Kei melepas seluruh kontak tubuhnya dari Tadashi.

Tadashi menangis, sesak di dadanya makin bertambah. Kei memberinya pelukan, baru kali ini kakak kelasnya itu memeluknya.

Tadashi membalas pelukan itu, meremas baju pemuda jangkung yang memeluknya.

"Dasar cengeng, kau menangis hanya untuk seekor kucing." Tsukishima Kei menyeringai, dari suaranya saja Tadashi bisa membayangkan wajah pemuda itu.

"Kalau hujannya berhenti, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau semakin membuatku jatuh hati padamu?_

 **-to be continue-**

C **hapter tambahan untuk 'a** **progress'**


End file.
